


when a shadow returns

by Hteik



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hteik/pseuds/Hteik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when shadows disappear, they always comeback when the fire burns out... (a remix of a fanfiction i read and thought, why not try to make a beautiful way to revive the dead and in a way, someone may die as put in the warnings above)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when a shadow returns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Darkness Beckons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665111) by [Fawn4Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life). 



Blake laid there dying in yang's arms and faintly perceiving a light ahead of her and thought to herself in her head "there's hope, but dolefully not for me..." and suddenly aroused in her bed in her dormitory again, thinking to herself "i hate having nine lives at times... or eight to be precise now, and wow, why am I alive again?" at that blake did the whole assessment of herself and found she was either dreaming of that event where her fear of darkness came true and she died or she-

"in the name of all things dust, who are you!?!" a voice called out to blake from the doorway

blake simply said in response "blake belladonna of course" blake said to the mysterious kid who was staring at her and knew he'd either hate her for her heritage or have deep respect for what she did to take down the faunus rebellion and became the liaison for the faunus people and made the schnee company change their treatment of her kind.

"you liar, she died last night on a mission in the forever fall forest though..." the young man said as he looked at her closely

"would you believe in reincarnation?" blake asked as she looked at him for an answer and gulped not sure why she was brought back to life either but she must stop them from making a unusual mistake...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya enjoyed this, i may start making rwby fanfiction out of annoyance with the ones i have read recently, always making me want more after a short story, and feel free to critique my work because i know i may have made a flaw, for no one's perfect in everything... laters, i got some classic rock to kick me into overdrive while cranking these chapters out!


End file.
